Warriors: The Chosen Apprentices
by solareclipseproductions
Summary: Tigerpaw, and his sister, Darkpaw, are sent out to go find Nightclan and Snowclan, the clans sent to exile by the evil leader, Jaggedstar, and his son, Bilestar.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the Lowbranch for a clan meeting!" Yowled a calico colored tom. The clan cats gathered around.  
"Darkkit, Tigerkit, please come forward." The cat meowed.  
Two young cats jumped up from where they were sitting at the edge of the nursery to meet him on the Lowbranch.  
"Darkkit, from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Darkpaw."  
"Lilypelt. I have seen great strength and wisdom from you. I expect you pass down all you know to this apprentice."  
Darkpaw, a black she-kit smiled as her mentor, a ginger and white warrior, came to touch noses with her.  
"I will." Lilypelt promised.  
"Tigerkit," The cat continued. "from this day until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw."  
"Scarletwind. I know that I am putting Tigerpaw in safe paws. I pray that StarClan gives your apprentice all the energy and bravery he will need."  
Scarletwind, a red cat with a long scar across his right eye, stepped up and touched noses with Tigerpaw. "Yes, Pinestar." He replied The whole clan looked up to Darkpaw and Tigerpaw. "Darkpaw! Tigerpaw! Darkpaw! Tigerpaw!" They cheered

**Chapter** **1**

****Moon-high that night, Pinestar had a dream. It was of dark, shadowy claws ripping through the Twilight, and mist settling below.  
Skystar, Pinestar's mentor and the prevous leader of Mistclan, walked to the center of the field. "Darkness and Claws will defend the Mist from the terror of Twilight." She said.

"Skystar, what does this mean? Tell me!" Pinestar called. But Skystar ignored him. She simply faded into the depths of starclan.

When Pinestar woke, it was already sunhigh. He couldn't stop thinking of his dream. He put it out of his mind and settled down to groom.

Stonetail, a grey tom and deputy of Mistclan, was organizing a hunting patrol. "Lillypelt, Scarletwing, I want you take Darkpaw and Tigerpaw on a hunting patrol. On your way back, feel free to teach them some fighting moves." He meowed.

The two warriors nodded and dashed to the apprentices' den. "Tigerpaw, Darkpaw," Scarletwind mewed while gently prodding the apprentices' backs. "We need to go on a hunting patrol."

Darkpaw got up exitedly "My first patrol!" she yelled.  
Tigerpaw, however, wasn't as enthusiastic. "I wanted to stay in my nest..." he groaned

Scarletwing showed the two apprentices the way out.

"This is the stream, where we get our water." Lillypelt meowed, signalling a stream with her tail. "And these are the mossrocks"  
She continued.

It was Scarletwing who spoke next. "This is the clearing, where we train. While we are here, let's demonstrate some hunting."

**Chapter 2**

****Scarletwing looked at Tigerpaw. "What do you smell?"  
Tigerpaw sniffed the air. "You." He joked.

"Other then me, mouse-brain!" Scarletwing hissed.  
"Uh, rabbit." Tigerpaw replied.  
Scarletwing nodded. "Try and catch it."

Tigerpaw lowered his body. Then he walked towards the scent. He soon saw a flash of white fur, and darted towards it. The rabbit soon saw Tigerpaw's tabby pelt, and made a dash for it. Tigerpaw held his tail high and ran after it. Eventually he corned it and killed it, bringing it back to Scarletwing.

Scarletwing wasn't impressed. "Are you mouse-brained?! You must have alerted all the prey in the forest! A kittypet could have done better! Next time, do it properly!" He hissed. Tigerpaw shrunk back.

The red warrior nodded to Lillypelt. Lillypelt led the way to a place with hard, black ground. "This is the thunderpath. It is very, very, very dangourus, and you must NEVER cross without a warrior." She warned. Then, Lillypelt led the way to a place with thick woods. "What can you smell?"

Darkpaw sniffed. "Prey." She then got down into a hunter's crouch. She moved slowly and quetly through the woods. Then she pounced on a squirrel. But the was just short. The squirrel ran up a tree before Darkpaw could make a chase.  
She returned to the group empty-pawed.

"That was great, but you need to go closer then that." Lillypelt mewed.

**Chapter 3**

****Scarletwing and Lillypelt went back to the clearing.  
"Okay Darkpaw, let's try this again. What do you smell?"

Darkpaw sniffed. "Us...Damp moss...Rabbit!" Darkpaw repeated what she did the last time, but this time she made a chase. She pounced on it and gave it a fatal blow to the neck.

Lillypelt nodded. "Good, now let's get some training in before heading back." She mewed. "We will demonstrate first, then you can spar on your own" Scarletwing added.

Lillypelt nodded. "Okay, Darkpaw, come at me!" Darkpaw hesitated. Then he pounced weakly, as if he was hunting. Lillypelt stepped to one side, letting Darkpaw land flat on his face. "Ow..." The apprentice groaned.

"Okay, Darkpaw. You lack force and speed there, remember, cats are smarter then mice. Try coming faster, and harder." Lillypelt meowed.

Darkpaw came up a bit faster, and then managed to pin Lillypelt down. "Good, and then you would attack them. You can let go now." Lillypelt said.

"Okay, Tigerpaw. Your turn. Come at me." Scarletwing said as Darkpaw got up.

Tigerpaw mimiced Darkpaw, However his timing was obvious. "Alright, Tigerpaw. You need to be more sudden, and not give your opponent time to move."

When they got back, the sun was lowering in the horizon. "Okay you two, go take your prey to the elders."

Tigerpaw and Darkpaw nodded, then swiftly ran to the elders' den.  
Bluewind, a grey-blue tom with several scars across his thick pelt, yawned. "It;s about time!" he growled. A tortoiseshell she-cat sighed. "Bluewind, don't be so cranky!"  
Bluewind sighed. "Smallwhisker, leave it to you to be so nice."

The apprentices sat their prey down next to the elders and dashed off to the apprentices' den.

**Chapter 4**

Darkpaw felt a gentle prodding on her side. "Darkpaw! Darkpaw! Wake up!"  
Darkpaw heard the voice of her brother, Tigerpaw. She opened her eyes to see a tabby cat no bigger then herself prodding her side.

"What is it?" She asked. "Scarletwing and Lillypelt are taking us on the dawn patrol!" Tigerpaw mewed.

Darkpaw had a quick groom and some fresh-kill, then set out to patrol the borders.

"This is fourtrees, you should be able you smell the other clans from here." Lillypelt told them. Scarletwing flicked her tail in the direction of the border closest to them. "That is the Duskclan border."She then signalled the other two. "And those are Nightclan and Snowclan. remember the scent, it will be usefull."

**Chapter 5**

****Back at camp, Darkpaw and Tigerpaw settled down with some fresh-kill.  
A white She-cat apprentice and her friend, a brown tom came to greet them. "Hello, Darkpaw, Tigerpaw. My name is Lightpaw, and this is Dustpaw." The she-cat mewed.  
"Hello? How do you know our names?" Tigerpaw asked.

Dustpaw luaghed. "We where at your apprentice ceramony, mouse-brain!"  
Darkpaw nodded. "Nice to meet you. Come sit down, there's plenty of prey left."  
Lightpaw shook her head. "Sorry, we've eaten. Maybe tomorrow?" Tigerpaw nodded. "Okay."  
And with that, the two ran off to play in front of the apprentices' den.

Just then, Pinestar jumped onto the Lowbranch. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey meet under the Lowbranch for a clan meeting!" He called.  
The Mistclan cat all gathered. "As you know, tonight is the full moon. I will be taking Dustpaw, Lightpaw, Tigerpaw, Darkpaw, Scarletwind, Lillypelt, Pureheart, and Ravenfeather to the gathering."Pinestar said.  
The Calico tom jumped down and headed through the bracken arch. The named cats followed.

At fourtrees Darkpaw could smell Duskclan, Snowclan, and Nightclan's scent. When they jumped over the Fallen Oak, the could see many cats, mixed like one. Pinestar jumped onto the large rock near the edge.  
The other leaders where already talking, but when they saw Pinestar arrive with Mistclan, they broke up and signalled for silence. Yellowstar, a black tome with bright yellow eyes, spoke first.  
"Snowclan welcomes you you all the the gathering. I would like to announce we have a new warrior here today. Everybody please welcom Eagletalon."

The clans turned to look at a cat, with a fur pattern simaler to the feathers of an Eagle.  
Yellowstar then backed down, and nodded to Sunstar, A silver tabby with amber eyes.

Sunstar stepped up and spoke for Nightclan. "We have little news from Nightclan. Just a warning that we chased a fox to Snowclan territory. We would like to warn Snowclan patrols to look out for the fox."Sunstar then stepped down and nodded to Pinestar.

"Mistclan has two new apprentices. Darkpaw and Tigerpaw have joined us on a gathering for the first time." Pinestar called.

At last Duskclan's leader, A brown tabby with a jagged ear named Jaggedstar, stepped up.  
"We have a request to make." Jaggedstar said. "Duskclan would like to request hunting rights to the territories of all other clans."  
Mews of astonishment came up from below, except from the Duskclan cats, who where smiling with pride.  
When the noise died down, Sunstar stepped up. "And what is in it for us?" she asked.  
Jaggedstar smirked. "Nothing. Those who refuse will PERISH." he hissed.

**Chapter 6**

****Ravenfeather, a blue-grey tom cat from Mistclan, hissed. "No way are we dealing with you!"  
Talltail, a black Nightclan warrior, growled. "Yeah! Tell 'im who's boss, Sunstar!"

Pinestar growled. "If we have to fight for our territory, we will!" he spat.  
Just then, the clouds covered the moon.  
Yellowstar stepped up. "Starclan has sent clouds to cover the moon! The gathering is over!"

Jaggedstar gave Yellowstar a warning scratch. "We will not dismiss until I say so!" Yellowstar hissed, but stepped back. "Pinestar, Sunstar, and Yellowstar," Jaggedstar continued. "You have 1 moon to prepare. Then, sunrise the first clan will perish, sunhigh the second will be sent to exile and moonrise, the third will be pleading for mercy! DUSKCLAN WILL RULE!"

Back at home, Darkpaw couldn't stop thinking about Jaggedstar's words. Pinestar had already called a meeting and tols the clan the news. She wondered if, perhaps they would find a new home after Duskclan's attack. late that night, Darkpaw finally slept.

****************************

That morning, Darkpaw, Tigerpaw, Scarletwing, and Lillypelt was patrolling the border. "This is the Snowclan border, right?" Tigerpaw asked. Lillypelt nodded. "Yes, that's right, Tigerpaw. Well done."  
Tigerpaw purred.

Just a few moments after, Darkpaw smelled something strange. "Scarletwing, what is that?"  
Scarletwing alerted at the scent. "Fox!"  
"Get down, quickly!" Lillypelt hissed quietly.

But they where too late. The fox saw Tigerpaw's tail zoom into the undergrowth, and it suddenly sprang on Lillypelt.

Scarletwing pounced on the scuffling beast, freeing Lillypelt.  
The two scuffled for a short while until the fox pinned Scarletwing down.  
Lillypelt knocked the fox off Scarletwing the two tackled until the fox fled to Duskclan territory.

The patrol went back to camp to get treated.  
Swifttail, a tortoiseshell cat, greeted the cats. "What have we here?" she said

"We where attacked by a fox." Darkpaw replied.  
Swifttail examined them. "Only Scarletwing and Lillypelt are hurt. Let me fetch you some cobwebs for that, and poppy seeds for the pain." she mewed.  
A moment later the medicine cat came back with some herbs. She applied cobwebs to the wounds quickly. "Now, chew on these, it will ease the pain." she said, pushing two leaves holding black specs towards them.

**Chapter 7**

****While Swittail was out collecting cobwebs for Lilypelt, Darkpaw and Tigerpaw where sitting with their mentors. "Scarletwing, why do foxes like attacking cats?" Tigerpaw asked  
Scarletwing sighed. "I don't know, Tigerpaw. Maybe for the same reasons as dogs."

As Scarletwing settled down to rest, the apprentices went to sit with Lilypelt, who was badly injured.  
Just then, Swifttail bounded in. "I've got the cobwebs!" She panted.  
"Will Lilypelt be okay?" Tigerpaw asked.

"I don't know. She's lost a lot of blood." Swifttail mewed. The tortoiseshell began pressing cobwebs on Lilypelt's wounds.

"Tigerpaw. We should get our minds off those two. They will be okay without us. They need rest."Darkpaw mewed. Tigerpaw nodded.

When they got back from duties they checked on Scarletwing and Lilypelt. Scarletwing was fine, but the ginger and white warrior was taking very light breaths. Darkpaw was afraid any could be her last...

**Chapter 8**

****Darkpaw and Tigerpaw slept in the Swifttail's den that night. When they woke up, the sun was already well above the horizon.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the Lowbranch for a clan meeting!" Pinestar yowled.  
"As you know, Scarletwing and Lilypelt have been injured gravley while on patrol. Therefore, they are incapable of mentoring Darkpaw and Tigerpaw. Tigerpaw your new mentor will be Ravenfeather. Pureheart, you will menor Darkpaw." Pinestar yowled after the cats had gathered.

**1 Moon later**  
Darkpaw woke up and went to check on her mentor, Lilypelt. Swifttail was still asleep. She snuck in quietly. _Good, she's still breathing._ she thought. Darkpaw then went back to bed.  
But Lilypelt nevor woke up. Tigerpaw saw Swifttail walk into the leader's den with her tail drooped. She murmed something sadly the walking back.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the Lowbranch for a clan meeting!" Pinestar yowled.

As usual, the cats all gathered. "I have called you here to announce the death of a young warrior. Lilypelt. Cause is unknown, however, Swifttail found a bite mark on her neck that was not there before. So, I advise you all to watch you backs.  
One more note. Pureheart will now act as a full time mentor for Darkpaw. Dismissed."

The clan went through a burial ceramony then everybody trained for the battle ahead.

**Moonrise**  
Mistclan could see an army of Duskclan cats heading for camp. When the arrived, Jaggedstar jumped onto the Lowbranch. "Pinestar,Pinestar,Pinestar. The last cat on my list. I already sent the others into exile. AND NOW TO BANISH YOU!" wit the last sentence he jumped on Pinestar's back.

**Chapter 8**

Jaggedstar pinned Pinestar down. "And just so you know, I'M THE ONE WHO KILLED YOU PRECOUS WARRIOR!" He growled as he bit down on Pinestar's neck.  
Yowls of dismay awoke from the Mistclan cats who where not already scuffling with Duskclan.

Pinestar lay still for a few moments, then sprang up and threw Jaggedstar into the Lowbranch. He fell and landed on top of one of his warriors. Pinestar gave a chase, just to get pulled down again by Jaggedstar. But Lightpaw, Dustpaw, Tigerpaw, and Darkpaw had Joined in. There was a long, reckless scuffle until moonhigh. The apprentices had finally pinned Jaggedstar down. Pinestar did the killing blow. The cunning tom was dead for good.  
(Sorry for uber-short chapter)

**Chaper 9**

The Duskclan warriors fled after seeing the dead leader. All that remained where Mistclan cats and the few Duskclan cats seeking revenge.

Darkpaw got in a fight against a black tom, no bigger then herself. "Hey, tiny. Here's a name to remember: Sharkpaw, the one who killed you!" it said, giving a pounce.  
Darkpaw ignored it. She moved to one side and swiped the apprentices' paws. Sharkpaw jumped and landed on Darkpaw. A flash of orange came into view as Tigerpaw jumped into battle. He raked Sharkpaw's side and threw the Duskclan apprentice onto a wall of prickly brambles and thickets. Sharkpaw went squeling home, with thorns in his pads, and was soon out of sight.

Darkpaw smiled at her brother. "Thanks." She mewed.  
Soon enough, the other Duskclan cats were either killed or defeated, and Mistclan was safe again. But not for long...

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the Lowbranch for a clan meeting!" Pinestar yowled.  
The cats, once again, took their places.  
"First, I would like to thank you all for fighting like true warriors. Especially four apprentices. Dustpaw, Lightpaw, come forward."  
The two apprentices exchanged glances, and met Pinestar on the Lowbranch.

"I, Pinestar, leader of Mistclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lightpaw, Dustpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"  
Lightpaw nodded. "I do." Dustpaw smiled. "I do." He mimiced

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Lightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lightstorm. StarClan honors your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Mistclan. Dustpaw, from this moment you will be called Dustfur. StarClan honors your bravery and your strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Mistclan."

The Mistclan cats looked up to the new warriors. "Lightstorm! Dustfur! Lightstorm! Dustfur!"  
Tigerpaw and Darkpaw joined in.

"Darkpaw, Tigerpaw. I am afraid, although you fought well, you cannot have your warrior names yet. You are too young. Now, Mistclan. Although you have fended off the remaining Dustclan cats, the deputy Bilefur was not among them. I am afraid he might have ran to the moonstone to get his nine lives, and if he does, no doubt will he be after us. From now on, Stonetail, pleas order extra patrols around the Duskclan border. Keep a good lookout, and watch your back. We need at least 5 warriors in camp at a time, in case this happens. Dismissed." Pinestar yowled.

**Chapter 10**  
A grey, battle scarred tom padded across to a clearing. There stood a large cave, and inside was a large glowing gem, blue as the night sky. The cat padded up and touched noses with it. The cat soon fell asleep. His dream was of cats among the stars, and they called themselves Starclan.

A siamese cat padded up to him. "Welcome, Bilefur. are you ready to recieve your nine lives?" It asked.  
Bilefur nodded. "Better now then never."  
The cat smiled. "I am Eaglepelt. With this life I give you strength. Use it well to guide your clan through the toughest times."  
Bilefur smirked as Eaglepelt walked away.

Then, a silver tabby queen followed. "I am Silverstream, of Riverclan from long ago. With this life I give you Loyalty, use it well to insure you keep to the Warrior Code."  
"Why would I want loyalty?!" Bilefur spat quietly.

This continued for a while, until the last cat started to walk away.  
"Wait, mother! Where is Jaggedstar? He is my leader, and my mentor!"  
The cat, grey, much like Bilefur, turned. "They walk different skies, with those who broke the warrior code. Farewell, my son." She said

The dream soon faded. Bilefur smirked.  
Back at Mistclan

Darkpaw yawned. She was about to go to sleep, when her new mentor, Pureheart, a brown longhair she-cat, came in with Scarletwing. "Pinestar wants you two in his den as soon as possible." Pureheart mewed.

After Lightstorm and Dustfur left, her and Tigerpaw where the only ones living in the apprentices' den.  
Tigerpaw got up and went to the hollow tree, along with Darkpaw.

Pinestar was sitting inside, tearing apart a thrush. "Come in." He mewed, his mouth full of feathers.  
Once the apprentices made themselves comfortable, Pinestar continued. "I have a mission for you and you mentors. I want you to go and find Snowclan, and Nightclan. Tigerpaw will go with Scarletwing to find Nightclan, and Darkpaw must go with Pureheart to find Snowclan. You must leave at sunhigh. Dismissed."

**Chaper 11**  
Darkpaw and Tigerpaw exchanged glances. They knew this was an important mission.  
"I wonder why Pinestar chose us." Darkpaw meowed on the way out. "Who cares why? It's going to be fun!" Tigerpaw replied.

Sunhigh  
Scarletwing and Pureheart showed up near the apprentices' den. "Ready to go?" Scarletwing asked. Tigerpaw finished a last mouthfull of vole, then dashed to the camp entrance. "Not so fast, Tigerpaw. Wouldn't it be smarter to take some travelling herbs from Swifttail? We don't know how far we will be going before we can stop to eat." Pureheart called. Tigerpaw sighed. "I suppose, but I wanted to go now." Pureheart nodded. "It won't take long."

So the four went to see Swifttail. "Dock leaves...Juniper Berries.. Oh, hello Scarletwing, Pureheart. What might you need today?" The tortoiseshell asked. "We need some travelling herbs for our mission."Scarletwing replied. "We don't know how long we will be going without a meal."  
Swifttail nodded. "Sorrel should do the trick. It keeps a cat's strength up for long journeys." Pureheart smiled. "Some of that please, then."  
Swifttail went around a corner of her den then reappeared a few moments later, carrying some leaves. "Here you go, eat these." she said

A couple of heartbeats later the cas where on their way. "We'll follow you to Nightclan camp, then split up." Pureheart meowed.  
Just then, Tigerpaw smelled something. "Fox! Get down!"  
Scarletwing was the first in the undergrowth. He didn't want to incounter yet another fox, so soon after the first scarred his face so deeply.**Chapter 12**

Darkpaw dashed after Scarletwing, with Tigerpaw and Pureheart hot on her heels.  
The fox was only a tail-length away from their hiding place now, and it had already caught their scent. It had just started to charge forwart when Bilefur arrived at the scene.  
The fox saw Bilefur, and attacked him as well. The muscular grey tom scratched it's head and clawed it until it finally left, leaving the cats untouched.

Bilefur then scented the Mistclan cats. "Come out, I know you're there." He mewed. Tigerpaw foolishly peeked out.  
"Why hello. You must be Tigerpaw, the new Mistclan appprentice. I'm Bilestar, the new Duskclan leader"  
Tigerpaw cowered back at the name, but Bilestar stepped backwards. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? I mean you no harm"

The others cautously stepped out, noticing that Tigerpaw was not being shredded.  
"Ah, Darkpaw, Scarletwing, and Pureheart. I saw you at the gathering. Why don't you join me, for some lunch?"  
"I'm sorry, we aren't hungry, and we must be on our way." Scarletwing replied.

Bilestar frowned. "Where are you off to?" he asked.  
Tigerpaw foolishly replied. "We are on our way to find the two missing clans, Snowclan an-"  
His voice was cut off when Pureheart blocked his mouth with her tail.

But Bilestar now knew the plan. "Okay, have fun, sweeties!" he said, disappearing into the undergrowth.  
"Something's wrong with him. He's normally dedicated to killing the clans, but he just walked past like one of our own." Scarletwing explained.  
Pureheart nodded. "It is a bit odd, isn't it?"

Fourtrees

Darkpaw dropped into a hunters' crouch. She creeped towards a mouse who was scuffling some seeds.  
Darkpaw pounced on it, and killed it instantly. "Very good, Darkpaw. You've improved." Pureheart meowed.  
Darkpaw put his prey in a small pile built but a rabbit and two squirrels.

"We'll eat now and go seperate ways." Scarletwing said, picking out a squirrel.**Chapter 13**

After the meal, the four cats split up. Darkpaw was now travelling with Pureheart, while Tigerpaw was with Scarletwing.  
The two cats had already reached Snowclan camp. Little did they know, they had an unwanted follower "Now, Darkpaw, see if you can find a trail." Pureheart meowed. Darkpaw nifted the air "That way!" she said pointing with her tail. Pureheart confirmed the answer. "Yes, that's right. But before we get going we will need some rest. I'll go hunt while you go find a nice, clean den." Pureheart meowed, before running off

Darkpaw looked around camp. SHe found the fresh kill pile, and kicked a mouse from it. "Eww, crowfood." She said to herself. Multiple half-eaten peices where scattered, indicating that the clan was eating at the time of the invasion.

Darkpaw looked in the dens. The den with the freshest moss was the elders' den. When Pureheart came back, they settled down to sleep.

Tigerpaw

Tigerpaw had just arrived at Nightclan camp. Him and Scarletwing had a sniff around. When Scarletwing looked in the dens, she had a great surprise. "Tigerpaw, come here!"**Chapter 14**

Tigerpaw ran across to Scarletwing. "Warriors!" He exclaimed.  
A brown tabby warrior hissed at the edge of his nest. "Intrusers! You destroyed the clan!" It said. A she-cat, probably a queen, spoke next. "Where are they?!" she spat.

Tigerpaw shook his head. "I'm sorry, we don't know. Pinestar sent us to find your clan. My name is Tigerpaw, and this is my mentor, Scarletwing."  
The queen looked satisfied, but the tabby tom growled. "Good story, eh? Well, unless you can prove it true, I'll rip you to shreds!" he spat, lunging forward. His plans were backfired, however, when the silver queen got in his way. "Brownfur! It's rude to attack our visitors! Can't you see they want to help us? The apprentice looks scared to death!"

Brownfur hissed. "Move it, Silverwing!" He spat. Silverwing ignored him. "Do mind my mate. He isn't too trustworthy to other clans."  
Scarletwing nodded. "So I see. Any idea on where your clan may have went?" Silverwing shook her head. "No, sorry." Tigerpaw sighed. "Okay then. We can look in the morning, let's see if anybody else is here."

The two Mistclan cats had a look around camp. There was just a kit, who was hiding in a bush.  
They at last checked the leaders' den. There, they saw the limp body of a cat. It was Sunstar.**Chapter 15**

Tigerpaw ran across the abandoned camp to fetch the last two warriors, Brownfur and Silverwing. The two warriors followed him back to the den.  
"No...Sunstar..." Silverwing meowed in dismay.  
Brownfur growled. "You killed him, didn't you?!" Scarletwing stepped back. "N-no...We didn't!" he mewed.

Brownfur shook his head. "Maybe you did, maybe yo didn't. But we will sit vigil for him tonight."  
Silverwing nodded. "He was our leader,and we must."  
That night, the Nightclan cats sat silently with their leader.

Darkpaw streched. The morning sun filled the den. There was no sign of Pureheart. _She must have gone hunting..._ she thought.  
But Pureheart hadn't.

Pureheart woke up in a strange place. It was dark, and dank. When her eyess got used to the darkness, she could see the gleaming eyes of cats, crowded around her. In the back she could hear cats talking. "When will we get the little ones?" One said. "Sunhigh." the other replied.

"They must mean Darkpaw and Tigerpaw..." A voice said. Pureheart recognized that one. "Scarletwing?"  
A scarlet figure nodded. "Yes, it's me." it said  
"How long until sunhigh?" "I don't know."

The conversation ended when a large, battle scarred black tom the size of a small lion stepped to them. "I see the prisoners are awake. I am Screech, king of this group."

**Chapter 16**  
Screetch flicked his tail. Two cats came Moonclan, the clan exiled long ago!" Scarletwing flicked her ears. "I've heard of that. An old kits' tale. Are you insisting it's true?" Screech nodded. "Yes. We now live here, after an exile from Duskclan. Our territory was destroyed by twoleg monsters, and Duskclan insured no help was given. We Moonclan continues to thrive. However, we often steal warriors and kits to keep us alive. To help the clan thrive." He meowed. Pureheart gave a cold-hearted stare, not living up to her name.

"How did we get here, and why did you take us, Fox-dung!" She growled. "Ever heard of the warrior code?"  
Screech hissed. "Of course! We don't practice this nowadays, thanks to Starclan sending no help!" He said, flicking his tail again. "Fyre, Fang, and Slash. Go get those apprentices, and the other two." A black cat, a flame-coloured cat, and a blue-gray cat ran out of the tunnel.  
"What other two?" Pureheart asked Scarletwing. "Silverwing and Brownfur. Nightclan warriors."Scarletwing replied.**Chapter 17**

Swifttail had a dream the night before.  
[FLASHBACK]  
Swifttail awoke at the FOurtrees. In front of her was the starry pelt of Moonsong, her mother.  
"As the Screech steals the Clan of Mist,  
The Bile stalks in shadows.  
The Brown fights to get the Mist back, yet perishes.  
The Silver takes the place of the Brown, yet stays alive.  
The Tiger and Dark will fiercely fight,  
To keep the Mist alive.  
The Fang, Eagle and Tyrant all perish,  
In the paws of the Scarlet and Silver.  
The Purest of Hearts stays to save,  
The apprentices of Tiger and Dark." She said. Swifttail blinked, but when her eyes opened again, the dream was gone.[FLASHBACK, END]  
The medicane cat raced to the Lowbranch. "Pinestar!"  
"What..." Pinestar moaned.  
"I got a prophecy! Somethings wrong!"

Tigerpaw was starting to get worried. His mentor was usually quick to hunt, yet she had taken until Sunhigh. He set out to find Scarletwing just a few moments later. Tigerpaw charged through the territory, but when he reached the border was a nasty surpise.  
A tuxedo cat and his friend, a black cat where heading past the forest. In the tuxedo cat's mouth was the scruff of his sister, Darkpaw.

Darkpaw was struggling free, but the cat had amazing grip. "Tigerpaw, run!" She cried. But Tigerpaw didn't want to. He furiously clawed at the tuxedo cat until the black cat came after him. "Leave Tyrant alone!" the cat said said. ""I can handle it, Eagle!" Tyrant said out of the corner of his mouth.

Eagle and Tigerpaw clawed, scratched, and bit eachother until finally Tigerpaw fell to the ground in exaust. Eagle grabbed Tigerpaw and carried on the journey.

By now, Darkpaw had finally stop struggling. It was somewhere in between Sunhigh and Sunset, and they where well beyond the territory.(*Sigh* Fail prophecy)

**Chapter 18**  
Not long after the two ended their helpless struggle, they were tossed into a dark tunnel. "Here they are, Screech. Two scared apprentices, just for you."

Tigerpaw gave a warning hiss. However, he knew who was greatly outnumbered. Scarletwing and Pureheart purred on the sight of Darkpaw and Tigerpaw, and rushed over, licking them like a mother and their kits.

Screech flicked his tail. "Moonclan, meeting!" he yowled. The mass of cats gathered. Fang, Fyre, Tyrant, and Eagle grabbed the Mistclan cats and brung them to the front.

"We have several new captors today." He yowled. Mrrows of amusment came from the crowd. "I would like Fyre, Fang, Tyrant, and Eagle to guard them today. On another note, you may all take your choose of the fresh kill." he finished. Darkpaw and Tigerpaw were seperated from their mentors, and put in a den full of cats of their age group. Fyre and Fang sat in front of the entrance, and Tyrant made two, small dens out of bracken and ferns. It was clear they didn't give their prisoners any comfort.

When he had finished, Tyrant met up with Eagle, who was already in front of the warriors' den. Inside was Scarletwing and Pureheart, and nearer to the back where Silverwing and Brownfur, shuffling uncomfertably.

~~~~

It was nearly time for the gathering, and the others still weren't back. Pinestar jumped up on the Lowbranch. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the Lowbranch for a clan meeting!"He yowled. "As you all know, Darkpaw, Tigerpaw, Scarletwing, and Pureheart still aren't back. It has been a moon, and they should be. So, first, Ravenfeather, you are to go find them. And Second, the gathering is cancelled tonight due to the fact that Snowclan and Nightclan have not come back from their exile, and Duskclan obviously won't be coming." He said after all the cats gathered. Ravenfeather nodded and ran out of camp.

~~~~  
Bilestar lurked into the tunnel. He had allied with Moonclan, but had kept himself secret to the Mistclan cats. He dashed out again when he saw the apprentices emerge from the tunnel.  
"We need to get out of here..." Tigerpaw said to Darkpaw over a leftover mouse from the day before. "We do indeed." Said a voice from behind them. "And we need to do it today." Scarletwing said.

Her and Pureheart settled down and made up a strategy. They called Brownfur and Silverwing and they also approved.**Chapter 19**  
While Fyre and Fang where watching Darkpaw and Tigerpaw at Moonhigh, Pureheart and Scarletwing snuck up behind them pinned them down. But Fyre yowled and the other cats all came at them.  
Brownfur battled a black and white cat, probably and experienced apprentice or a new warrior.

Brownfur, being the old Nightclan deputy, just shook him off. Fyre pounced on him, and pinned him down. Brownfur kicked and scratched with his back paws, but by the time he got Fyre off, he was bleeding bad.

Scarletwing attacked Fang. The red warrior was almost shredding the Moonclan cat in anger.

Darkpaw and Tigerpaw were taking on Eagle together. Since the two were just apprentices, the only way they had a chance was to work together against one warrior.

Pureheart was battling Tyrant. The longhair warrior was angry and was fighting like a fox.

Silverwing just stayed put. She was a queen, and only wanted to join in as back up to protect her unborn kits.

Suddenly there was a victory yowl. Out of his eye, Tigerpaw saw Silverwing stare in horror. He looked the other way to see the Nightclan deputy lying limp on the ground, covered in blood, with Fyre standing over him.

Silverwing was mad. She charged at Fyre in anger. "You killed my mate!" she growled, clawing furiously.

Darkpaw went to go help, but Eagle stood in her way, and sliced her back deeply. Tigerpaw jumped on him and pinned him down.**Chapter 20**

Eagle loomed over the two apprentices as if they were mice. He raised his huge paw and sliced Tigerpaw's flank. Darkpaw jumped on Eagle's face.

While the Moonclan warrior shook Darkpaw off, Tigerpaw took a chance to slice open his throat. Eagle immediatly fell to the ground, and as Darkpaw jumped off his face, he went beserk in twiching and shuffling. Then, nothing.

The two apprentices sprinted over to Fyre, who was about to slice Silverwing's belly open, witch would kill her kits, and more then likley cause her to bleed to death. Tigerpaw tackled Fyre off, and Silverwing charged at him. But in her wayy stood Tyrant. He jumped on the queen like she didn't exist, andgave off a great scuffle. Pureheart came chasing after TYrant, and pinned him down, allowed Silverwing to escape. "Run!" she yowled. Silverwing hesitated, but did so anyway, seeing the two apprentices overwhelming Fyre.

Tigerpaw and Darkpaw got into a scuffle, and in the end, Pureheart killed Tyrant and helped them out. With three cats attacking him, Fyre fled, knowing this was something he could never win. Fang attacked them next, after beating Scarletwing so hard her survival chanced where 5/100.

Fang jumped on Tigerpaw, and pinned him down, aiming a bite to the neck. Darkpaw ran to save her brother, but was blocked by Slash.**Chapter 21**  
Pureheart threw Fang off Tigerpaw. She put him in the position he put Tigerpaw, but killed him without hesistation. Soon, the Moonclan cats were either killed or running for their mothers.  
The last one was Screech.

Scarletwing had recovered enough to fight, and the Mistclan(And Nightclan) cats surrounded Screech. Screech, being a coward as well as a bad cat, went for Darkpaw instead of the warriors. Tigerpaw jumped on him as a reaction, and Silverwing loomed over the Moonclan leader in anger and rage. "Your warriors killed my mate, and it's time to get my revenge..." She hissed, unseathing her claws and digging them in his throat. The cats then fled, but as the left another Moonclan cat ran up behind them. "Waaait!" It yelled. Tigerpaw turned and unseathed his claws to see a beautiful white longhair she-cat with icy blue eyes. As she noticed Tigerpaw's claws, she backed off. "I-I mean you now harm! I was kept prisinor, like you two!" She said. Tigerpaw inched forward. "Liar!"

Scarletwing flicked her tail. "Wait, I've seen her at gatherings before" She said. The cat nodded. "Snowpelt of Snowclan." She said. Scarletwing nodded. "I'm Scarletwing, and these are Pureheart, Silverwing, Tigerpaw, and Darkpaw." She replied. "You can come with us." She said.

**3 days later**  
Snowclan was found a few days later.

Tigerpaw sniffewd the air. "I smell Snowclan!" He yowled. 


	2. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 Scarletwing rushed over and sniffed the air. "yup, that's Snowclan alright. See if you can find where it leads."  
Tigerpaw sniffed again, then walked in one direction. He soon came to a tunnel that went under a Thunderpath. He padded inside, and found a dozen eyes staring at him cold-heartedly. Soon the others arrived. "Well, they seem freindly!" Darkpaw said, after their eyes got used to the dark. Yellowstar stepped up in front. "What is your buisness here?" She said. Scarletwing sat down. "We have come to bring you home. Jaggedstar has been killed." She said. Yellowstar sniffed the cats. "Mistclan scent.." She said. Then she spotted Snowpelt. "Snowpelt? We thought you were dead!" Snowpelt purred. "No, I'm not" she said.

1 Moon of Nothingness later Darkpaw went into an old badger den. It was old and nothing had lived there. At least, it was thought that nothing did. As soon as Darkpaw stepped foot inside, two kits stumbled onto her paws. They looked up from their tussle, and flattened their ears. They soon ran to the back, yowling "MOOOOM! THERE'S A BAD CAT BY THE ENTRANCE!"  
Soon, a queen, followed by a ton more cats came back. She was snarling in rage and anger.

"You dare hurt Pantherkit and Patchkit, and your Crowfood!" Said the Queen.  
Silverwing stood in front of the group. "Wait, Firelily! They came to bring you home! Jaggedstar's gone for good!" she said.  
A black and white tom sat down next to Firelily. "Where's Brownfur, Silverwing?"  
Silverwing flattened her ears. "Dead..." she said, her eyes full of tom frowned. "I'm sorry..." he said Soon enough, they headded back for the territories 


End file.
